The communications facilities of telematics units traditionally rely on a “triplicate entry” of data to facilitate wireless communications to and from the device. The triplicate entry includes a Mobile Directory Number (MDN), a Mobile Identification Number (MIN), and an Electronic Serial Number (ESN). To function properly, each triplicate entry must be unique relative to other cellular telephones or devices supported by the wireless service provider in its system and network. An error in the triplicate entry will typically result in call failure, wherein the telematics unit cannot originate or receive cellular communications.
Traditionally, correction of erroneous triplicate entries requires the efforts and cooperation of both the telematics service provider and subscriber. However, this process is often complicated by the subscriber's refusal or inability to respond to requests for assistance in correcting the erroneous triplicate entry. This problem increases the provider's operating costs and decreases subscriber satisfaction. Moreover, even when the subscriber cooperates to resolve the issue, there is no guarantee that human errors will not occur in this process as well. The present invention is directed to the efficient and scalable correction of erroneous triplicate entries without the problems associated with prior correction mechanisms.